Apidea
This belongs to Apidea the HiveWing. Please don't edit unless it is a case of my bad spelling or grammar. A P P E A R A N C E She has long black curved horns, sharp talons that have retractable claws that come out as poisonous and the front of her snout is also the same black as the horns and claws. The inside of her mouth and her ears are all the same purpleish, pink color that most have. Her scales are gradient, dark yellow that fades to a bright yellow color with some black mixed in. Her membranes are see through just like a bees and some other HiveWings. She has a light, bluish gray color that is quite pretty in some opinions unlike some HiveWings black eyes. Her under scales are mostly black with some yellow scales mixed into the bunch as well. Her teeth are all the same pearly white color that most theeth are. They go well with her colors. P E R S O N A L I T Y She is a very kind dargon and never liked how Queen Wasp uses the SilkWings for adding to her hives and doing things they might not want to be. She also has a bad side that she adapted from her last boyfriend, he left her, so she adapted something called, like they never existed. Basically ignore them and never make eye-contact. She also can be a crazy creul dragon. But always resolves herself to her kind self. It scares her friends and parents to think such a kind dragon could be so cruel. If you are her friend you can tell that she is in love the second she looks at a dragon in a certian way. She has only ever had this feeling for two dragons though. She often feels like an outcast being so strange and their have been times where ever her closest friends had left her like she ment nothing to them, which mabye she did...Anyway she always ends up back with her friends though. She tries to be the perfect daugter and make her parents proud, they always love this trait of their daugter making Apidea proud even further more. H I S T O R Y She was hatched into a noble family and got her own SilkWing servent as soon as she hatched, though she didn't want one she grew a close relationship with the SilkWing. As she grew she spent a lot of time with her friends on the playgrounds around her home. Her friends she met at an inperticular playground became some of her best. She is a gifted farmer and goes to farming school along with, art classes and a cople other classes along with them. At age five she met Darner, their was this odd feeling she felt between them when she first saw him, and there relationship grew and grew, she knows that it could never work but she still wants it. At her current age, she is finishing up in her classes and has A+ in all subjects execpt for math. She was going to be an artist when she grew up. Her relationship with Darner is going well though her mother doesn't approve. More... R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Feel free to add your charcters) Darner, She feels this odd feeling whenever she is around him or near, him. Prehaps, love? I guess, he is kind and sweet. But I'm a noble, and he's not... Insect, Her mother works for the queen. However much she loves her that fact will still be there so she desided just to let her mother be. Fly, She loves her kind and gentle father, luckily he two opposes the queen. She loves her dad very much, no matter what others say about him. Bee, Her old boyfriend. She broke up with him and now ignores him, with the Like He Doesn't exist process. And it works well in her opinion. Brimstone, Her SilkWing servent, that she loves very much, he is one of her closest friends but she lets no-one else know. G A L L E R Y Bee imGanfe.jpg|Background Apidea the HiveWing.png|By me ForApidea.png|By Ivyfrost! Thx so much it's lovely! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Artist)